Let This Nightmare Fade
by blueskies723
Summary: The worst situation has entered Hannah's life at the worst time.When Everything comes crashing down, will it effect Wilson too?Disclaimer,Warning, and Author's Note inside.
1. We have an Emergency

**Disclaimer: **I only own Hannah and Robert. Everyone else isn't mine.

**Warning: **There is a suicide attempt in this book, so please read with caution.

**Author's Note: **So this first chapter is being posted on the day when Season 5 is starting! **Unfortunately, I have class during it.** If anyone spots the full episode online somewhere, **please let me know.** I definitely wanted to see the whole Wilson/House issue. :(

Anyways, this book is probably the shortest of the four, but it's definitely the most interesting. Especially for Wilson's character. Plus, the last chapter is a cliffhanger in many ways and I think a lot of people will be anioxusly waiting for the last book to be posted(or part of it). Pretty much, it's like the Season 4 Finale. You've been waiting, and you're finally got it.

Also, if you want this book to be more interesting when you read it, the playlist is listed on my profile! :)

Read and Enjoy as Always! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Another year has passed and Hannah was still dating Robert for over a year. For her, it was hard to believe that Robert was her first relationship that didn't make it after a few weeks.

Robert picked up Hannah at the hospital and went to dinner at a fancy restaurant nearby. They sat down, looked at the menus, and ordered their meals. While they were waiting, Robert started talking.

"Isn't this a nice place?" he asked

"It is a wonderful place. I love it" Hannah replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're wonderful."

"Thank you" Hannah said as she blushed.

"I'm not done yet."

He got up but when he got up, he started to feel dizzy and his breathing wasn't normal. He didn't let anything get to him as he knelt down.

"Hannah Lauren Wilson, I love you more than anything in the world" Robert said as he reached in his pocket "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hannah started to cry when Robert took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box, was an engagement ring.

"Hannah, will you marry me?"

She shook her head yes and Robert put the ring on her finger. However when Robert got up from kneeling, he fell back on the floor.

"Rob? Rob!" Hannah shouted as she went down on the floor. She checked on him while a few other people asked if they needed to call an ambulance.

"Yes, please do" Hannah said before she started giving her fiancé CPR. She tried not to freak out, since she had to be professional in this situation. That's what you do when you're an intern at a hospital, right?

* * *

When Robert was admitted at the hospital, Hannah walked into the conference room with her fellow doctors. She sat down while House looked at the four of them.

"We just admitted a twenty two year old male. Hannah, what symptoms did your boyfriend have?" House asked.

"He fainted. That's the only symptom I saw when we were there."

"What was he doing, exactly?"

Hannah didn't want anyone to know that she was engaged, not yet anyway.

"He was about to go to the bathroom. Then he just fainted on the floor."

"Okay, can we add any other symptoms?"

"None that we can think of" Cameron replied

"Then I believe that your boyfriend either had a heart attack, a panic attack or has pneumonia" House explained.

"How do we know which one he has?" Foreman asked

"There are such things as tests, you idiot. Chase and Cameron, I want you to check his heart while Foreman and Wilson can check if he has other symptoms of pneumonia" House said

"What if he had a heart attack?" Hannah asked "Will he live?"

"This is why I hate having doctors working for anyone they know" House snapped "Stay focused and act like an intern, not a sobbing girlfriend."

The four of them left the conference room, but Hannah knew that she couldn't do it. She started walking the opposite direction of Foreman. He turned around and followed Hannah.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked

"House is right, I can't work this case."

"He didn't say that you're off the case. He said that you need to think like an intern, not the girlfriend"

"But that's hard for me to do" Hannah said quietly "I'm going home for the night.

Tell House I'll be back at eight in the morning."

Hannah started walking away, thinking about how God can be cruel.


	2. Pictures Fade to Black

Wilson was driving to the hospital with Hannah in the car. He knew that she was depressed and didn't want to go to work, but she had to.

He couldn't say anything, because he knew that he would be acting the same way. He knew from the experience of Amber. He knew what it felt like, and he knew that Hannah loved him. Wilson knew that if something happened to Robert, she couldn't let him go.

* * *

"We found nothing in his heart to suggest that Robert had an heart attack" Chase said as Cameron followed him to sit at the table in the conference room.

"And I couldn't find anything to suggest that he had pneumonia" Foreman said.

"Then are we assuming that it's a panic attack?" House asked

"It wasn't a panic attack..."

House and the three doctors looked at Hannah. She looked like she already starting to be an emotional mess as she fiddled with her pen.

"Now why would the depressed intern say that her boyfriend wouldn't have a panic attack" House asked.

"I know Robert. He wouldn't have a panic attack. Why would he panic in a restaurant?"Hannah asked

"Maybe you were panicking him."

"You're not funny" Hannah snapped "My boyfriend is in the hospital and you're telling jokes. You're an ass."

"Everyone calls me an ass. It's the natural thing to say" House said "Do we have any new symptoms this morning?" House asked as he grabbed a permanent marker.

"His legs are swollen, but is that a symptom?" Chase asked

"Everything is a symptom, my dear Watson" House said as he wrote it on the whiteboard.

"Then it has to be pneumonia" Foreman suggested "What else could it be?"

"Okay, Foreman and Cameron can check to see if there are any other symptoms. Chase and Wilson can check if it's regular pneumonia or chemical pneumonia..."

"There's a difference?" Hannah asked.

"This is why I hate interns. They don't know anything..."

House left the conference room. He decided to visit his dear friend Wilson to talk about how his daughter is an idiot.

* * *

This time when House opened Wilson's office door, Wilson was talking to a patient.

"House, this better be important because as you can see, I'm busy."

"It's about your daughter. She's dying."

Wilson excused himself, got up from his desk, and left the office. He was easily annoyed by House's interruption, and when he shut the door he showed it.

"The last time I checked, it was her boyfriend that was dying" Wilson snapped

"I think your daughter might be dying with him."

"House, what the hell are you talking about? She's fine!"

"And that's what our friendship would be when Amber died, but that didn't happen either."

"Don't you dare bring my situation into it!" Wilson said angrily.

"But I have to. It's similar, isn't it?" House asked

"It doesn't matter! She's my daughter, not yours! So stay out of it!"

Wilson gave him an angry look before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Chase and Hannah were in the lab, looking at every possible detail they can find. Meanwhile, Chase tried holding a conversation with Hannah.

"I know that this must be hard for you..."

"You don't know half of it. That man asked me to marry me before he fainted."

"Really?"

Hannah shook her head yes. She couldn't believe that she mentioned that to Chase, but it didn't matter anymore. All she cared about was saving her fiancé.

"Now what I am supposed to do? He's not responding to any treatments they we give him. They're just making him worse."

"You can always be my girlfriend."

"Don't make any rash suggestions yet. He's not dead" Hannah snapped.

Chase decided to keep his mouth shut but after two years of knowing her, he still wanted to be with her.


	3. She Started a Fight

"It's not pneumonia" Chase said

"And there are no other symptoms when we observed him" Foreman said.

"Great, what's next?" House said "Does anyone want to play 20 questions to figure out what this guy has?"

"You forgot that this guy is my boyfriend" Hannah said "Don't make this into a game."

"Let's make it a game. It sounds fun."

"He could have bronchitis" Cameron suggested

"That doesn't explain the swelling" Foreman said

"You want to make this into a game?" Hannah shouted as she got out of her chair "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Everything is wrong with me. Haven't you noticed that yet?" House snapped.

"It could be a middle ear infection" Chase suggested

"That doesn't explain the swelling in his legs either!" Cameron said

The three doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with Robert, but then Hannah snapped into an emotional mess.

"Of course everything is wrong with you! You're an emotionless idiot who doesn't care if my boyfriend dies or not!" Hannah screamed.

"Don't you mean fiancé?"

Hannah turned around and smacked Chase hard in the face. Everyone in the room was surprised to see Hannah be violent, since she was never physically violent in the past at work.

"How dare you say that in front of everyone in this room!"

"I didn't think it mattered!"

"Oh, it matters" Hannah growled "Do you think my father wants me to be engaged yet?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters because this emotionless idiot will tell my father and then my dad will flip out on me! Thanks for not being such a great friend I thought you were, you jerk!"

Hannah got up quickly and stormed out of the room. Everyone froze and looked at each other, not saying anything at all. Then House continued to speak.

"Try to figure out why his legs are swelling" he said quietly "I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Hannah's college to get rid of her internship."

* * *

House was about to get on the elevator when Wilson stopped him.

"House, what the hell did you do to my daughter?" he shouted. House turned around and rolled his eyes as Wilson walked towards him.

"I was being myself, and she lost it."

"She lost it because you were being insensitive!"

"Hannah lost it because Chase said something stupid" House said

"What did he say?"

"He told everyone in the room that Robert is her fiancé."

"What!?"

"I know, hard to believe isn't it? Everyone was speechless when the news left Chase's mouth. That's why Hannah smacked him in the face."

"Oh dear, either she's not taking her meds..."

"She is taking her meds"

"How do you know?" Wilson asked

"Do you know how sneaky I am? I tested her to see if she was taking her meds, and she is" House explained "She's has the normal level of the drug in her body."

"Then why is she emotional?"

"There are two reasons. One could be that the event of her fiancé in the hospital is stressful and she's taking it out on everyone else. Or her medication just isn't working" House explained

"Could it be both?" Wilson asked

"It could be, but it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking your daughter out of the internship" House replied "Just because she's emotional over all this? House, you need to remember that I was the same way when Amber was sick. The only difference was that I didn't slap everyone in the face!"

"If she can't handle her emotions, I have no other choice."

"What if I talk to her? Talk to her therapist and see if they can change her medication" Wilson said, trying to find a solution to save her daughter's career" Just don't take her out the internship, because that's not what she needs right now. She's already stressed as it is!"

"Fine, you do your magic. If it doesn't work, she's off the case. And if she interferes with me then, she loses her internship. Got it?"

"It's a deal."


	4. This Heart Beats for You

Hannah got home last that night. She was tired and stressed. She was about to go into the kitchen and make herself drunk when her father saw her in the kitchen.

"Drinking isn't going to help your problems, Hannah."

She almost dropped the bottle of Smirnoff that she got from the fridge. She looked to see her father walking into the kitchen.

"I hate it when you scare me like that."

"And I hate it when I have to hear things about you from your boss."

"Oh geez, here we go! Why don't we just get into another fight?"

"Hannah, I don't want to argue with you this time. I just want to talk."

At first, Hannah wanted to disagree and go back to the hospital. But she sighed as she saw worry in her father's eyes.

"Fine, I'm sitting on the couch and drinking this."

Both of them left the kitchen and sat down in the living room. Hannah opened her drink and left the alcoholic beverage in her mouth.

"Look, I know that this is a stressful time for you. But do you have to smack Chase in the face?" Wilson asked

"I'm assuming that you know the whole story" Hannah said "He said that I was engaged and that's what set me off. Would you blame me?"

"No, I wouldn't. But Hannah, House was about to go to your college and take your internship away."

"Does he really think he can get away from that?" Hannah snapped "That stupid son of a..."

"Hannah Lauren, you better calm down. House and I made a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"I could talk to you and your therapist."

"What does my therapist have to do with this?"

"House and I both believe that your meds aren't working" Wilson explained "You're showing irritability like you did the last time when you weren't taking your meds."

"Well, if talking to my therapist helps me with my situation, go for it" Hannah said.

"That's all you care about? Your career situation?"

"You know how stressed I am. I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Robert, and everyone's suggestions aren't helping" Hannah explained "I just want him to get better."

"I know" Wilson said "I know that feeling..."

* * *

Hannah decided to take the day off to be with Robert in his hospital. She sat there and wondered if he was ever going to get better. She wanted to be with him, but there was something beyond her control that did this to her. She held his hand and started to cry.

Meanwhile, House walked in and noticed that Hannah wasn't in the conference room with the rest of the doctors.

"Where's Ms. Hannah Lauren Wilson" he asked

"She wanted to let you know that she's taking a day off from the case" Foreman replied "And she's leaving early to see her therapist."

"I can see that she's already listening to her father. How's Robert?"

"We figured out what's wrong with him" Chase said "He has a pulmonary embolism. All we have to do is put him in surgery and get rid of the clot in his lung"

Before everyone in the room can agree, Hannah quickly opened the door in tears.

"Robert's crashing"


	5. He Feels Her Everywhere

The doctors were able to keep Robert stable when they ran to his room. They gave him the medicine to try to reduce the clot. However, the medicine wasn't helping Robert at this point. Hannah was sitting in the room, holding his hand and trying to keep herself together.

While the three doctors were talking amongst themselves about the situation, House excused himself to talk to Wilson. Instead of opening the door, House knocked.

"Come in"

House opened the door and noticed that Wilson wasn't his normal self. He looked pale; he almost looked as horrible as Hannah did.

"Did someone turn into a ghost today?"

"What do you want House?" Wilson asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I wanted to warn you about Robert's condition."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I tell Hannah that her fiancé is dying, I want you to be there."

Wilson looked at House. He wished that he didn't have to deal with Hannah, because he knew that she'd act the same way that he did when Amber died.

"Okay...how bad is Robert?" Wilson asked

"He has a pulmonary embolism. We spotted it a little too late and unless the drugs work or he gets better, he's going to die."

"What are the chances that he'll get better?"

"Slim to None."

Wilson suddenly felt the emotional pain and the memories of Amber. He thought about how he froze her to keep Amber alive. He remembered how he spent the last hours of her life with her, and didn't want to let her go. He started to remember, and House knew it.

"Wilson?"

"Sorry, I was just..."

"You were thinking about Amber's death. I know."

"At least I had time to spend with her. Hannah won't have that time..."

He almost started to cry. He excused himself and left his office. House tried following him, but Wilson disappeared.

* * *

He ran out of the hospital and took a deep breath. This time, it wasn't him that was dealing with a death of a loved one; it was his own daughter who would have to deal with it.

He started remembering Amber and every memory of them together. He held his hand and tried to forget, but he couldn't. He took out his medication and popped one in his mouth. He took another deep breath and looked at the sky. And when he did, he only asked one question in his mind.

"Why does this have to happen?"

* * *

Hannah went to the therapy, even though she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with Robert, but Chase comforted her and told her that he'll be there. She believed him and asked her dad to drive her to therapy.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I have to meet with a patient soon."

"That's fine, Dad. I'll see you later."

She remembered hanging up. Then when she sat down in the waiting room, Hannah started thinking. Then she realized that her father lied.

* * *

Wilson was looking through to Robert's room. It wasn't the same one as Amber's, but he felt every emotion go through him.

"Dad?"

He flinched and turned around to see her daughter standing next to him.

"Hannah..."

"You lied to me. You lied when you said that you had an appointment with a patient."

"How did you..."

"I'm not stupid, dad. I know your schedule. So why did you bail out on me?"

Wilson didn't answer at first. He looked through the glass and saw that Robert was still there and living. He might as well give his daughter the bad news. He turned to her and placed his hands on Hannah's shoulders.

"Hannah, this isn't easy to say but...Robert will most likely die."

"What?"

"House told me. He said that Robert has a pulmonary embolism. It was too late to do any surgery and the medication isn't working..."

"This can't happen! I won't let it happen!"

Hannah ran away and ran into the room. She sat down in the chair that she put on the side of her bed. She started yelling at her fiancé.

"Robert? Rob, you listen to me! You can't die on me like this!" Hannah shouted as tears streamed down her face "We were suppose to spend the rest of our lives together! Don't do this to me!"

Wilson watched and saw the image of him talking to Amber when she was frozen. It was the same thing. He couldn't take it; instead of trying to comfort Hannah, he walked away.


	6. These Wounds Won't Heal

The next day was a rainy day, and that's when so many unexpected things happened.

First of all, House was sitting at his desk, knowing that today was going to be a horrible day. He had a gut feeling that Robert was going to die today. He knew, because it was always a rainy day when someone died. It was raining when Amber died, didn't it? Then again, he couldn't remember because he was trying to save Amber's life.

He got up and was about to go down to the cafeteria when Foreman and Cameron were running down the hallway.

"What's the problem?" House asked

"Robert's crashing again! We just got a page from Chase!"

Foreman and Cameron continued running as House followed them. When he got there, Foreman and Cameron were trying to keep Robert alive while Chase was holding Hannah back.

"Clear!"

"Robert, don't do this to me!" Hannah screamed. She struggled in Chase's grip.

"Hannah, you need to stand back!"

"Screw you Chase! He's my fiancé! He can't do this to me!"

"No, he can't but God can."

Chase and Hannah looked at House walking in. Foreman and Cameron continued to struggle to keep Robert alive.

"What the hell do you mean God can?" Hannah asked "He's my fiancé! We were supposed to get married!"

"House, can you get her out of here?" Foreman asked

"Yes I can. Let's go Wilson; you're being too emotional again..."

"I don't give a shit if I'm emotional or not! You don't care, do you? You don't care if Robert is dying, you..."

Hannah couldn't finish her sentence. Her anger got out of control. She ran over to House and punched him in the face. Luckily, it didn't give him much damage; just a bloody nose. Chase grabbed her arms and dragged her out of Robert's room. House touched his face and noticed the blood.

"House, are you okay?" Cameron asked

"Yeah, it's nothing."

Suddenly, there was a long beep in the monitor. Hannah watched Robert die from outside the room.

"Time of death is 10:39 AM..."

That's when Hannah ran away and never looked back.

* * *

House wondered where Wilson was when all of this happened. From what he heard from Lisa Cuddy, Wilson didn't show up from work. House got on his motorcycle and took a drive to Wilson's apartment.

Half an hour later, he opened the unlocked apartment door and didn't expect what he saw. He saw Wilson, lying on the door with plenty of alcoholic bottles and an empty bottle of his medication. He went over and knelt down to check Wilson's pulse.

There wasn't one.

* * *

When Hannah left the hospital, she ran as far away as she can. She ran, and her intention was to never go back. But one phone call changes everything.

She was about to leave the town border when her phone starting ringing. She looked at the number and noticed that it was House's cell phone number. She opened her phone and answered.

"If you expect an apology, you can forget it!"

"I'm not calling about an apology. It's your dad. He...He..."

"House, what's wrong? You sound like you're going to cry"

"He overdosed on his meds and drank alcohol with the overdose. You might want to come back to the hospital."

"Is he going to die?" Hannah asked.

"Luckily for the both of us, No. He has brain activity and many other normal vitals. He'll be alive, but it might take awhile for him to be normal..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hannah shut her phone and stopped running. She looked up to the sky, cursed God, and ran back to the hospital as fast as she could.


End file.
